


Caught at the Old Mill

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [11]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Caught during sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope and Landon are enjoying a morning quickie at the Old Mill when someone catches them in the act.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Caught at the Old Mill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+fan).



> Handon fan gave me the suggestion for this story,so they get the gift of it!

It was the morning after the full moon and goddamn it, Hope Mikaelson was still horny as fuck. 

Full moons regularly did that to her and it was the only night of the month where she would be left to her own devices,as Landon stayed with Raf. 

Landon and Hope regularly snuck off in the mornings after the full moon to satisfy each other’s sexual needs. This time was at the Old Mill, where she found herself bent over a table and her panties at her feet as her boyfriend licked and sucked at her clit as she moaned and groaned his name. His jeans and boxers were also at his feet.

“Landon...oh god..” she moaned as he went on with his licking and sucking. 

Landon was also jacking himself off as he ate out his girlfriend, enjoying the sounds she made as he did so, her moans and her whimpers.

Finally,she reached her release with a loud whimper and his head came out from under her uniform skirt.

He then took his throbbing erect cock and thrust himself inside her, earning a moan from both of them as they both took the sensation in.

Short, frenzied breaths from both of them followed as he thrust hard and fast. 

He was almost never gentle on these mornings, just a frenzied effort from both of them to earn their release from each other after the night apart.

The thrusts became faster and moans from the both of them filled the room as they felt the delicious friction as their bodies met and unmet.

“Landon...fuck...” she whimpered as the pace went on being fast and she felt as she could never get enough of being like this, being so utterly and completely together.

“Hope, you feel so fucking good...” he groaned as he kept up his pace, not going to last long.

“What the hell is going on here?” a unknown voice called out to them and they broke apart their bodies to see it was Josie. Goddamnit.

Josie’s POV

It was a normal morning for me but I decided to get some studying done at the Old Mill. It was quiet there and I wasn’t going to be bombarded with distractions, like my growing crush on Jade or the couple I didn’t even want to think about.

Only for me to find my ex boyfriend fucking his new/old girlfriend over one of the tables vigorously. Fuck,I knew Hope and him were together but I didn’t need a reminder on how _together_ they really were. 

I almost always actively avoided the happy couple as it was awkward. A few months ago,I was the one who received Landon’s kisses and his cuddles but now Hope was, in public for everyone to see.

They were either looking at each other like the other was the best thing to ever happen to them or like they wanted to tear each other’s clothes off, all the time. Either one made me sick to my stomach. Everyone was so goddamn happy for them, even my own damn twin sister. Didn’t they know both of them broke my heart? I know they didn’t mean to, but it didn’t make it sting any less.

“What the hell is going on here?” I asked, even though it was pretty evident at what was. They broke their bodies apart as they heard my voice.

“Umm...” Hope said as she raised herself off the table and hastily grabbed her panties and pulled them up as Landon pulled his own clothes up, somewhat fumbling around his still erect cock.

“Never mind, I fucking know. You guys were screwing.” I heard myself hiss and saw as they both blushed furiously, but probably only because they got caught in the act.

“Josie...” Landon started to say in a similar way to the way he said months ago, when we were dating.

“Fuck you guys. You’re both happy , I know, and I really am happy for the both of you. But you seem intent on shoving your happiness in my face.” I hissed.

“You weren’t meant to see...” Hope started to say

“I’m not talking about now. I know I wasn’t meant to see _this_. I’m talking about every single fucking day. Why do you think I almost always avoid you guys when you’re together?” I said back 

“You guys always snuggle and steal kisses from each other when you think others aren’t looking in the common area. Landon almost always has his arm around your neck or waist as you both walk to class. You two sit together and hold hands in class when you can. Landon’s always almost passing you notes or you’re passing him one.” I said, as they took their crimes in.

“Things he used to do with me only a few months ago. I don’t know if you forgot, but you guys tore my heart in two.” I hissed

“We didn’t mean to. I didn’t remember her, Josie!” Landon said back

“Doesn’t make it hurt any less.” I replied

“Josie, I get it. I was saddened when I saw you guys acting all coupley together.” Hope said, adding in her two cents.

She gets it? _No, she fucking doesn’t._

“No,you don’t! You knew he didn’t remember you!” I shouted at her.

“He took a long and hard look at both of us and the moments we had together and chose YOU, Hope!” I went on shouting at on her.

“Josie, I’m sorry...” Landon said

“I never meant to hurt you. I’m sorry, Josie...” Hope said.

I stormed off, looking for other place to study.


End file.
